Sweet Dreams
by Velmaneuwirth
Summary: A new fic I started about Lilith's dreams. Reviews welcome. PART 17 UP! 2 parts in 2 days, amazing for me, I know! hehe
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: This is just a little fic I started last night as something to do. I have absolutely no idea how the rest of this fic is gonna go, and so if you would like to contribute your ideas please feel free to e-mail them to me. :-)   
Thanx, and enjoy.  
  
  
As I hung my blue silk Kimono on the back of the bathroom door I exited into the bedroom, wearing only my short crimson nightgown. Frasier was sat on the bed waiting for me, wearing the black silk boxers he so beloved. Next to him on the dresser was a bottle of champagne and two glasses.   
  
"Good evening my dear." His gorgeous voice trembled through me.   
  
"Good evening darling." I smiled, as I motioned to sit next to him.   
  
"Champagne?"   
  
"That would be wonderful." He poured each of us a glass, and handed mine to me.  
  
"A toast. To Happiness."   
  
I took a small sip from my glass, then I felt his smooth fingers touch mine as he gently pulled my glass away and set it down on the dresser. As I looked into his Brilliant blue eyes his lips pressed against mine and I found myself slowly being pushed back onto the bed. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to melt under his strong warm body.   
  
"Lilith?" The next thing I knew I was sat upright in my bed next to my husband.   
  
"Brian?"   
  
"You were having a bad dream honey."   
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"There's no need to apologise sweetheart. I'm here." He wrapped his bronzed arms around me as I led my body back down.   
  
He kissed my forehead tenderly, then my nose, and finally, my lips. I tried to remain customary, but pulled back slowly. "What's the matter? Do you wanna talk about your dream?"  
  
"Not really." I replied, as I led in his arms staring at the ceiling.   
  
"Are you sure? It could help."  
  
"It's okay. It was about Frederick. I think I'll go check on him actually." I started to get out of bed…  
  
"Um, sweetie. You sent him to his fathers' for the week. Remember?"  
  
"Oh. Yes…. Well, that dream shook me up a bit. I think I'll call him." I walked towards the bedroom door.  
  
"Where are you going? There's a phone here." Brian pointed at the black cordless telephone on my bedside table.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I don't want to disturb you. Go back to sleep darling."   
  
I walked downstairs and proceeded straight to the kitchen. I stopped at the sink, ran the cold water, and splashed my face to calm myself down, as I tried to work out why I was dreaming about my ex-husband, when I had such a good thing with Brian. 


	2. Part 2

Okay, here it is. Part 2. It's nothing special, but I thik it's a nice little scene. Thanx to Aimz and Dulcey for thier help. :-)  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!" I was awoken by the tiny voice of my five-year-old son. Then the shake of my bed as he climbed up to join me.  
  
"Are we going to the zoo now?   
  
I turned to check my alarm clock. 6:15. "Not yet Freddie. Let Daddy sleep."   
  
"Awww." His tiny face dropped. "No aminals?"   
  
The sheets beside me rustled as Frederick scrambled in. "The zoo doesn't open for another three hours sweetheart. No amin… I mean, animals yet."   
  
At this comment he looked me straight in the eyes and tilted his head in disapproval. Just like his mother.   
I often saw Lilith's traits in his mannerisms. Not surprising as he spent most of the year with her. I will admit that it was nice to have a little part of Lilith with me. The only time I ever got to see her nowadays was when we were picking up or dropping off our son. Even though we're now divorced, I thank God every day for our son. She was my best friend for the longest time. I don't think I could ever completely live without her.   
  
"Okay. Let's get ready."   
  
"Yay!"  
  
  
As I walked back into the bedroom after my shower I found Freddie routing through his suitcase for some suitable clothes. After a minute he ran up to me and placed an oval object in my hand. It was a diamond broach, and not just any diamond broach, the diamond broach I had bought Lilith for our filth anniversary.   
  
"Mommy's" Freddie suggested.  
  
"How did this get in there?"  
  
Frederick shrugged. It must've fallen into his luggage as Lilith was packing for him. But, that meant she was probably wearing it. I would've thought she'd locked it away in some dark hidden drawer.   
  
With my thumb I flipped the broach over in my palm. As I expected, my eyes met the engraving I had requested.   
  
'With all my love, forever.-Jelly-Bear.'   
  
"Forever." 


	3. Part 3

A/N: Okay, here's part three. Sorry it took so long, but I had a hard time tring to figure out where this fic was going. lol. Thanx and big hugs to Aimz for her help :-)  
  
  
As I walked through Seattle's city centre on my way to Frasier's apartment, to pick up Frederick, I noticed a man and a woman stood arm-in-arm at a jeweller's window. The reason my eye had been drawn to this particular couple was that I recognised the man's frame. Frasier?   
As the raven hared woman turned to kiss him, I froze where I stood. She was someone I knew……….. Extremely well.   
  
"Oh baby!" Frasier growled, as they broke apart. "What was that for?"  
  
"Nothing. And everything."  
  
I tried to respond, but could muster no sound. All I could do was watch.   
  
"Oh, darling! What about that one?" Frasier exclaimed, pointing to a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
"Frasier! It's exquisite!"  
  
"Shall we go and reserve it?"  
  
"I love you Frasier." She smiled.   
  
"I love you too, Lilith."   
  
I blinked slowly, as if I would faint. Then was met by the sight of the sunlight through my bedroom window.   
  
I rolled over to find Brian sleeping next to me. Not again.  
  
"Brian." I whispered softly into his ear. "Darling." He stirred.  
  
"What is it Honey?"  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you, I just…."  
  
"You had another bad dream, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes." He shuffled nearer to me, and held me.   
  
"It's Okay sweetheart, Freddie'll be fine."   
  
"I know." I muttered inaudibly, as Brian stroked my shoulder to comfort me. "I know." 


	4. Part 4

A/N: Okay, not the best of chapters/parts. But I'm trying to stick to a Lilith-Frasier-Lilith-Frasier patteren. lol  
  
  
"Hey Fras… Hello Freddie!" Roz exclaimed, as we entered my booth at the station.   
  
"Afternoon Roz."  
  
"How come Freddie isn't at home with your Dad?"  
  
"Dad's gone out with Duke, some overnight fishing trip they've had planned for months, Daphne's gone on an all day shopping spree with a friend, and as you know Niles and Maris have gone to that charity ball in Chicago."  
  
"Oh, so I suppose you want me to keep Freddie in my Booth during the show?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.   
  
"Please." I said with my best 'sad little puppy dog face'.   
  
She chuckled. "Of course. Come on Freddie, I'll show you where your Dad keeps his secret stash of candy."   
  
"Yay!" Freddie's face lit up, as she lifted him into her arms and carried him to her booth.  
  
As I set my briefcase on the counter-top, Roz did the same with Freddie. When I closed the lid on my briefcase after retrieving some papers, I noticed a beautiful blonde woman enter Roz's booth wearing a fetching blue skirt-suit.   
  
After the disaster I made of my relationship with Madeleine, I hadn't been able to bring myself to even approach a woman for some time. Well, today that ends. I entered Roz's booth, and made up some excuse about my headset not working.  
  
"Oh, excuse me. I'm…" I started, as I offered the charming woman my hand.  
  
"Dr Frasier Crane. I know…"   
  
"Frasier, this is Gillian. A friend of mine. She's a lawyer." Roz chimed in. "I'll just go to storeroom and get you a new headset. You two be good now." She winked as she left.   
  
"So. A lawyer huh? That's very commendable." I tried to make conversation while I figured out the words to ask her out.   
  
"Thank you. I'm a great admirer of your work actually. I almost took psychology at university."   
  
"Oh, why didn't you?……"  
  
Suddenly, our conversation was overshadowed by an almighty cry. "Daddy!!"  
  
"Frederick!" I'd almost forgotten he was even there.  
  
He had fallen off of the counter-top, and landed in an awkward position on his right arm. Probably as he was reaching to get my attention.  
  
As his screams continued, Roz returned with the new headset. "Oh My God! What happened?!"   
  
"Roz, it's all my fault. He fell off the counter reaching for me; I think his arm's broken. What am I gonna do?!"   
  
"Maybe I should go?" Gillian observed.   
  
"Oh, no!….." I called after her.  
  
"See you Monday, Roz."   
  
"Okay, bye." Roz responded before turning back to help me with Freddie, who was now in my arms, still screaming.  
  
"You can use the phone here." Said Roz.  
  
"What for? He doesn't need an ambulance?" I replied.  
  
"To call Lilith. I'm sure I'd want to know if something happened to my child."   
  
"No, not yet. She'll kill me! I'll take him to the emergency room, and find out if it really is broken. Then I'll call her once I'm sure of what's happened."   
  
Roz looked at the clock. "Frasier! We're on in 2 minutes!"   
  
"Just play 'the best of Crane'!" I shouted over Frederick's cries, as I swiftly left the station. 


	5. Part 5

A/N: Here's part 5. It's not as great as I wish my writing standards were, but it is my faveorite part so far. :-)  
  
  
After the content of the dreams that had plagued me for days, I had gotten over the initial shock, and found myself becoming more and more curious as to what was going to happen next.   
Over the last week, I had seen myself fall for my ex-husband a second time, get re-married and move myself and my five-year-old son all the way to Seattle.  
  
Brian had left for New Zealand two days prior. His work required him to travel quite often, which surprisingly came as a relief-at least this way I wouldn't have to force myself to lie to him about why I had been so distant lately.   
  
To tell the truth, I had begun to loose the ability to distinguish between the dream world, and reality. Everything seemed so real. I could feel Frasiers' smooth skin as I cuddled up to him, I could smell his cologne-just as I had remembered, and I had started to re-discover feelings which I had thought were long since dead.   
  
Perhaps this solitude was just what I needed to work things out. Frederick was scheduled to stay with his father for two more days, which meant soon I would have to face Frasier. It was hard to believe that I was going though hell, and Frasier was so unaware. I would sometimes wake up angry with him for putting me through this, but then I'd realise it wasn't real, and he knew nothing of my dreams.   
  
Now, so ruled by these dreams, I had tried to take a nap in my lunch hour at the lab, in order to force the next dream. But it was to no avail.   
Now I was at home, alone. It was only six o'clock, way before my usual bedtime, I wasn't the slightest bit tired, but I decided to re-try my efforts at evoking another dream.  
  
I took my hair out of the bun I wore it in for work, slipped off my shoes and curled up on the couch.  
  
I closed my eyes. Darkness…….. Five minutes……… ten minutes………. Half-an-hour… Nothing. I wasn't even asleep.  
  
* Brrrrrrrrring!……….Brrrrrrrrrring! *  
  
My eyes sprung open as the noise of the phone rung through my ears.  
  
Ugh, I should've taken it off of the hook.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Lilith. It's Frasier."  
  
"Frasier?"  
  
"How's my sweet rose and our little bud?"  
  
"We're fine." I soon felt a dull kick near my navel. "A little restless; but fine." I took my free hand and stocked my protruding stomach. " I think it knows its daddy's near."  
  
I pulled myself up from the comfy brown-suede couch and walked into Frasier's kitchen…. Wait a minute…...   
  
  
* Brrrrrrrring!……….Brrrrrrrrrring! *  
  
My eye's flung open and I sprang up from my slumbering position on the couch.. MY… Couch. In MY house. Alone.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Lilith. It's Frasier."  
  
"Frasier?" I looked down at my flat stomach.   
  
"Now Lilith, you have to promise me you won't panic when I tell you this. It's not as bad as it seems."  
  
"What?" I questioned suspiciously.   
  
"It's Frederick……." 


	6. Part 6

"I want Mommy." My son pouted as I carried him through the front door, his left arm freshly plastered.   
  
The doctor had confirmed that it was a fracture and I had called Lilith to inform her of the situation. She wasn't happy, obviously. And blamed me for being careless. She was right, of course. But I dare let her know that the reason our son was injured was due to me lusting after a beautiful woman.   
  
"You'll see Mommy in two days sweetheart." I comforted him.   
  
"I want Mommy now."  
  
"Freddie, you can't see Mommy now… I suppose we could call her. Would you like that?" I looked down at me son. He had fallen asleep in my arms. It wasn't surprising, he'd had a long day after all. Come to think of it-so had I.   
  
I carefully placed Frederick onto the couch, making sure not to rest him on his plaster cast. I sat in dad's chair and watched him sleep for a while. Time seemed to freeze, just like all those times I had watched Lilith sleeping beside me each morning-not being able to decide between waking her with a kiss, or letting her lay there, so quiet and content.   
A/N: I've known exactly what I've wanted to write in this chapter, but for some reason it took me ages to write. Thanx to Stephie for the ideas. :-)  
  
  
  
I slowly rose out of the chair and headed for my bedroom. I soon found Lilith's broach on the dresser where I had left it 2 days ago. I sat down on my bed and found myself staring at the engraving again. I began to reflect on the night I had given Lilith the broach for our 5th anniversary.   
  
  
"Close your eyes darling." I instructed Lilith, as we travelled home in the cab, from our anniversary dinner.   
  
"Oh, Frasier. You know how I feel about surprises after what happened with my father."  
  
I took her hands. "Lilith. You trust me, don't you?"  
  
Her eyes began to soften, as if that were even possible at this moment. And her mouth formed into a smile. "Of course."  
  
She closed her eyes slowly and I reached into my pocket- making sure to keep one hand on hers, in order to quell her fears of abandonment.  
  
Then I produced a velour box and placed it into her hands. "Okay, now- open them."  
  
I slowly let go of her hands as she opened the box to reveal the very broach I was now holding.  
  
"Oh darling! It's beautiful." He eyes sparkled, reflecting the single oval shaped diamond.   
  
"I thought it was simple, yet elegant." I pointed out as she took it from the box.  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
"Look at the back." She gave me a confused look, but followed my instruction none the less.  
  
She read aloud. "With all my love, forever.-Jelly-Bear."   
  
Her eyes misted slightly as I softly took the broach from her hands and attached it to the neckline of her midnight-blue dress.  
  
"Come here." She decreed, with that smile that I couldn't resist.   
  
She placed her arms around my neck and pulled me to her lips, as our driver smiled nervously to himself. 


	7. Part 7

I awoke to the feeling of a warm hand stroking my pregnant stomach.   
  
"I'm sorry. I-I just…"  
  
"It's amazing, isn't it?" I pre-empted Frasier's thoughts.   
  
"Yes. Yes it is." He smiled, his hand still placed near my navel.   
  
I laced my fingers though his. "You know, even though we've been through all this before with Frederick, it still feels just as…  
  
"Awe-inspiring."  
  
"Exactly." I gave Frasier a sleepy smile.  
  
He kissed me. "Breakfast?"  
  
"Eggs Florentine?"  
  
"With ketchup."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I you." Another kiss, longer this time.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Frasier hopped out of bed and opened a drawer in his closet.  
  
I positioned the pillows against the headrest in order to support my back and sat up.  
  
"Here." He handed me a small object.  
  
"Oh, Frasier! My broach! Where did you find this? I've been looking for it for months."  
  
"Actually, Frederick found it."  
  
I didn't even hear his answer, as I was staring at the engraving. "Forever."   
  
His brilliant blue eyes looked directly into my soul. "Forever."   
  
  
"Excuse me Ma'am." Came a young woman's voice. "Sorry to wake you, but we've landed." The tall blonde stewardess informed me.   
  
"Oh. Thank you."   
  
"You're welcome." She smiled, and disappeared down the aisle.   
  
  
I arrived at Frasier apartment promptly at 5:30. After picking a piece of lint off of my coat, I proceeded to knock sharply.   
  
And there he was. For real this time. At least-I hoped it was for real. "I'd know that knock anywhere." He smiled. "Come in."   
  
"Hello Frasier."  
  
"Right on time as usual." He seemed to relish the fact that he knew me so well, more than ordinarily.   
  
I spotted Frederick enter the room from the hallway. "Well I just couldn't wait to see my little soldier again." I declared in his direction.  
  
"Mommy!"   
  
He began to run towards me and threw his arms out in order to hug me, but seemed to forget about his injury. "Owch!!" He started to sniffle.  
  
"Aww, Sweetheart. You must be careful." I said, as I picked him up and motioned towards the couch. "ugh, you're getting too heavy for this." I chuckled.  
  
Frasier took my bag from my other arm, and once I'd placed Frederick down I began to take off my coat. "Oh, let me get that." Frasier insisted."  
  
"Oh. Thank you." I sat down, and Frederick struggled onto my lap. I sneezed.   
  
"Bless you." Frasier commented.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"So. How was your flight?"  
  
"Fine. I slept through most of it."   
  
"Oh, that's good." Frasier sat down next me. It was obvious he wanted to start a conversation. But was seemingly unable to. "Coffee?"  
  
"That would be wonderful." I smiled, as he disappeared into the kitchen. 


	8. Part 8

As I made my way into the kitchen to make breakfast my gaze fell upon a note on the dinner table.   
  
'Taken Mr Crane and Eddie out for breakfast.   
  
P.S. I'm a physical therapist, not a housekeeper. Clean up your own bloody mess. Please.  
  
-Daphne.'  
  
I turned to face the coffee table with a sigh. There I found two wineglasses, an empty bottle, two coffee mugs and a juice glass. Remnant's from my evening with Lilith and Frederick.   
  
Last night was one of those nights you know will stay with you forever, even though nothing generally considered amazing happened. But I found it amazing.   
  
It had been the perfect family evening. Until Lilith and Frederick had to leave that is. She informed me that their flight left early the next morning and so it was easier to take him with her for the night instead of collecting him from my place at an ungodly hour.   
  
Up until this point in the evening I had almost forgotten that the divorce had ever taken place. Lilith and I discussed our latest projects for work, I had forgotten how much she understood me and and my way of working. Yes, I had always had Niles around to discuss psychiatric dilemmas and theories, but I had missed Lilith's point of view and flare for knowing my decision before I'd even made it.   
  
Frederick played quietly with his jig-saw puzzle on the floor in front of us, every so often enlisting Lilith and I to look for a piece of purple space-ship or stars.   
  
Lilith and Frederick seemed to find it hilarious when I spent 5 minutes looking for a piece of sky. Until Lilith peeled it off of my forearm, where it attached itself and I realised what was so funny. Her laugh was intoxicating after going so long without hearing it. Looking into her eyes felt like coming home.   
  
Lilith had developed some sniffles during the course of the evening. I offered her a brandy or hot lemon to ease the symptoms, but she insisted that she was fine. That's Lilith, ever independent.   
  
After I had cleared the glasses and finished my breakfast I stepped into the shower. Just as I was about to belt out my favourite aria from La Boheme I could swear I heard a distant knocking… "The door!"   
  
I proceeded to wrap a towel around my lower half as I got out of the shower and sauntered to the door.   
  
Anther knock. "I'm coming!"   
  
Daphne had probably forgotten her keys again.   
  
I opened the door. My eye-line set at Daphne's level and found myself having to lower my gaze. The brown eye's that met mine were puffy and bloodshot.   
  
"Lilith! What are you doing here?"   
  
She sneezed. "I think I have the flu, Frasier. Frederick and I went to the airport anyway but they wouldn't let me fly. Y'know, re-circulated air and all that."   
  
"Yes, I understand. I told you you should've let me take care of you last night."  
  
"Yes, well. It seems I won't be able to fly until I'm better. So I thought I'd drop Frederick off with you. It's not fair of me to keep him cooped up in a hotel room with me like this." Another sneeze.  
  
Freddie smiled up at me from his place at his mother's side. I looked back into Lilith's eye's. "Don't be silly Lilith. You can stay here with me and Frederick." I motioned for my ex-wife and son to come in and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Old reflex, I guess. She looked so sweet and helpless.   
  
"Frasier, You're wet."   
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. You and Freddie make yourselves at home while I go and dry off.   
  
"Thank you, Frasier." Her cherry lips formed a sweet smile.   
  
"You're welcome." I smiled back and exited into the bathroom. 


	9. Part 9

My gaze couldn't help but follow Frasier until he entered the bathroom. His glistening body half exposed. How could I be sure this wasn't a dream too? It certainly felt like one.   
  
I continued to hang up my coat and set Frederick's luggage down in the hallway. I had left mine with the doorman, as I hadn't expected to be staying.   
  
Frederick had already turned on the television and was trying to climb up onto the couch using his un-plastered arm.   
  
"Sweetie, let mommy help you."   
  
"That's okay mommy. I can do it." He assured me, grappling with the couch cushion until he slid back to the floor and landed on his backside with a thump. He didn't cry, but his bright blue eyes did reflect a look of shock. As if he didn't believe that he'd failed in scaling the brown suede mountain.   
  
Just like his father. "Come here, honey." I insisted, my voice muffled by my symptoms. I lifted my son onto the couch and he nestled himself into a cushion to watch his cartoons.   
  
I had planned on settling down with him but suddenly became dizzy, followed by queasy. "Mommy's just going outside for a minute pumpkin." I informed my son and made my way out onto the balcony for some air.   
  
I remember the first time I stood on this balcony. The first time I'd visited Frasier's apartment and experienced a little of the life he had built without me.   
  
After an embarrassing evening of being ridiculed-however politely, by Niles and Martin, Frasier and I moved out onto the balcony. Trust him to pick an apartment with such a beautiful view.  
  
Maybe it was a combination of the wine from dinner, the view of Seattle under the stars and the moonlight on frasier's face but I finally found the courage to tell him the real reason I had come to Seattle.   
  
After the misunderstanding with the letter Frasier and I had spent one of our most passionate nights together in my hotel room.   
  
That is, of course, until Frasier blurted out what we both were thinking.  
  
But then again, maybe that night hadn't been a mistake after all? Maybe it was an omen of sorts. Okay, the timing wasn't perfect. As Frasier picked up on, I was emotionally fragile at that point in my life. But my feelings for him have never diminished. Even when he'd do something pig-headed, he could make me so angry at times but I don't suppose I'd let him get to me if I didn't love him so much.   
  
He was still my best friend in so many ways. Even after the divorce I still found myself seeking him out whenever I had a problem. He could've just cut all ties with me except for with matters concerning Frederick, but he didn't. If I were in trouble he'd still drop everything for me. Like now, I'm sure Martin and Daphne won't be happy to hear that I'm going to be staying here for a while, but Frasier didn't even give it a thought. He just wants to take care of me.   
  
I've missed that.   
  
Soon my queasiness returned and a bubbling in the pit of my stomach climbed towards my throat. I darted back inside to the powder room as quickly as possible, passing my son in the process.   
  
At this point I heard Frasier return and ask Frederick where I was. Our son need not answer, as Frasier soon heard the sounds of my illness and came to my aid.   
  
"Oh, Lilith. You really should get some rest."   
  
"You're right, Frasier." I spluttered.   
  
Frasier helped me up from my knees after I had successfully emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl. Yes, Lilith, he really loves you now.   
  
"Let's go into my room." Frasier insisted. I hadn't heard that phrase for a while.   
  
The only time I'd been in Frasier's bedroom before was during the grand tour of his apartment when I first visited.   
  
It was impeccably decorated as you'd expect from Frasier with a few pictures of Frederick and the rest of his family scattered about.   
  
"You can take a nap in my bed." He suggested.   
  
"Thank you, Frasier. I'll just go downstairs and get my luggage from the doorman."   
  
"Don't be silly Lilith. I'll do that. Will you just let me take car of you? Please."   
  
He looked at me with those magical eyes. "Okay." I gave in.  
  
"I'll just go and get you a night-shirt of Daphne's."   
  
"Frasier. It's 9:30 in the morning?"   
  
"I know. But I think you should spend the day in bed. Don't argue." He looked at me with mock strictness.   
  
I threw my hands up and surrendered. "Okay. But I don't think Daphne would appreciate me borrowing a night-shirt without asking. It'd be better to get mine out of my luggage."  
  
Frasier opened a drawer and tossed me one of his button-down shirts. "Here. I'll get yours later. You get changed, I'll go and make you some soup."   
  
There was a moment of silence. Just enjoying each other's company. "Thank you."   
  
"You're welcome." He smiled as he closed the bedroom door behind him. 


	10. Part 10

"Where's Mommy?" My son questioned as I crossed the living room.  
  
"Mommy's not feeling well, darling." I informed him.  
  
"Oh." His face dropped. "She was gonna watch cartoons with me."  
  
"Sorry Freddie, she's resting in m room. I'd sit with you but I'm busy taking care of your mother."   
  
"I'll help!" He piped up.  
  
"That's okay, sweetheart." I replied and headed for the kitchen.  
  
With the noise from the can opener I didn't even notice Lilith enter the kitchen and place her hand on my arm.   
  
"You scared me." I chuckled.   
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get a glass of water." She replied in a timid voice.   
  
As I turned to pour the soup into a saucepan for heating, I caught a longer glance at Lilith.   
  
She had changed into the shirt I had lent her. It was way too big for her, obviously. Her hands were lost in the sleeves, dangling past her hips, her alabaster legs stretching down to her bare feet. She had taken her hair down, her raven tresses now draping her shoulders, led my eyes to the shirt collar, open to the third button.   
  
"What?" She questioned, with a confused look.   
  
I suddenly realised I had been staring at her.  
  
"Oh, I must look terrible." She commented, as she put her hand to her forehead and brushed her hair back in an effort to tidy herself up.   
  
I softly grabbed her arm. "Nonsense, you look beautiful."   
  
"Oh, Frasier." She instantly found her feet amazing and wouldn't lift her head, as her cheeks turned a rosy shade. "Honestly, my eyes are puffy, my nose is red I'm losing my voice."   
  
"Lilith." I held her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "You look gorgeous. Trust me."  
  
The corners of her mouth started to form a smile, as she was about to deny my opinion a second time, when we were interrupted by the shrill ring of the telephone.   
  
"I'll get it." I stated as I left the room.   
  
"Hello."   
  
"Hello. Frasier? It's Brian, do you know what time Lilith's plane left for Boston. I came home from New Zealand early and I wanted to surprise her, but I don't know how much time I have to get things ready."   
  
"Well, um, actually Brian, she never left. Here, you'd better talk to her yourself." I made my way back into the kitchen.   
  
"She's there?"   
  
"Yes. Uh, here she is…" I handed the phone to Lilith as she set her glass of water down on the countertop. "It's Brian." I informed her.   
  
She looked at me quizzically as she put the phone to her ear. "Brian?"………Um, no, the airline wouldn't let me fly….I think I have the flu……..Yes, I know darling…"   
  
She looked at me with a pained expression. As if she were sorry that we had to be reminded she was married.   
  
"No, Brian, sweetheart, that's not necessary……….I'll be okay. I'll be home in few days………uh, no, Brian, I told you, there's no need to fly out here…….." She rolled her eyes. "You've just got back from New Zealand, darling, it'll be nice for you to have the house to yourself and get some rest……..Okay…" She gazed at the floor…"I love you too." It seemed as if it pained her to say that phrase. "……Goodbye."   
  
She pushed the call button and passed the phone back to me. "Are you okay?" I inquired.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little woozy. That's all."   
  
"Of course. You go back into the bedroom and lie down. I'll be in with your soup in a minute."   
  
She headed for the doorway then stopped and turned to face me once again. "You're too good to me, Frasier." She stated.  
  
"Oh, go on." I smiled, gesturing towards to doorway. 


	11. Part 11

"What about this? It's yellow, it could be for a boy or a girl." I held up a sweet little baby outfit to show Frasier.   
  
"Oh, Moon-pie, that's charming." Frasier commented, whilst wrapping his arms around my heavily pregnant waist.   
  
He began slowly brushing my hair away and kissing the back of my neck. "Frasier!" I couldn't contain my giggles. "Stop that. We're in the middle of a store."   
  
"Are we? I hadn't noticed. All I see is you." He said between kisses.   
  
We had attracted an audience, but after that comment I couldn't help but turn around and press my lips to his.   
  
"Lilith." He whispered in my ear.   
  
I replied to the best of my abilities, considering my mouth still was covered with his.   
  
"Lilith." Another whisper…..Wait, how could he whisper in my ear when his lips were on mine?   
  
"Honey." I opened my eyes and found myself led on Frasier's bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you." Frasier said. "But I thought I'd better. I didn't want your soup to get cold."   
  
"Oh, thank you, Frasier." I sat up. "How long was I asleep?"   
  
"Not long, remember I told you I'd be in when your soup was ready. You were out like a light."   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"Lilith. Don't be silly. There's nothing to be sorry for." He positioned the breakfast tray on my lap. "Now, eat up."   
  
"Yes, Daddy." I joked.   
  
"It's been a long time since you called me daddy. And not in that context either." He smirked.   
  
"Frasier!" I scolded him through my laughter.   
  
We didn't even acknowledge the door opening, as we were too busy laughing.   
  
….."Why's Freddie sat on the couch? I thought he and Lilith flew out this morn……" Martin stopped in his tracks when he saw me sitting on the bed dressed only in one of Frasier's shirts. "Oh, Hi Lilith!" He said through the enormous fake smile plastered on his face.   
  
"Hello, Martin." I lowered my head in embarrassment, and sneezed.   
  
"Lilith's sick." Frasier began to explain. "They wouldn't let her fly, I said she and Frederick could stay here until she gets better."   
  
"Oh." Martin replied in a slight state of shook. "Well. Feel better Lilith." He said sharply as he hurried out the door.   
  
"I don't think he's too keen on me being here." I said, staring into my soup.   
  
"Nonsense, Lilith. He just didn't expect to see you today."   
  
"Oh, Frasier don't try to cover up for him. I know how he feels about me." I cut him off.   
  
Frasier put his hand over mine. I was tempted to pull it away but just stayed still.   
  
"Sweetheart. He just doesn't understand you like I do."   
  
"And he never will." I added.  
  
"Lilith." Frasier put his hand to my chin and moved my head until my eye's met his. "Angel, he…"  
  
"Frasier, will you stop calling me that! We're not married anymore." I snapped, as I pulled my gaze towards the wall.   
  
There was an awkward silence. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it; I loved it when he called me by his pet names, it made me feel loved. But that was exactly why I had said what I had. He doesn't love me anymore. At least, not the way he used to, and that hurt. I just couldn't handle him being so adoring towards me, when I know those names don't mean the same anymore.   
  
"He just needs to get to know you a little better." Frasier broke the silence.   
  
"He had seven years to get to know me when we were married. Just face it Frasier, he doesn't WANT to know me."   
  
I think I must've hit the nail on the head, as Frasier could find no answer for my last comment. He simply looked into my eyes and said, "Eat your soup." Then headed for the door.   
  
"Frasier, I'm sorry." I called after him. "I shouldn't have said that-about you not calling me angel. I just….." I couldn't bring myself to reveal the real reason. "I have a headache and, I'm just not myself today. I'm sorry."   
  
"I understand, Lilith." He replied, as he sat back down next to me on the bed. "……So, I can call you darling again?" He smiled.  
  
"Anytime." I answered.   
  
To my surprise Frasier moved in to kiss me but seemed to change his mind and kiss my forehead instead. "I'll leave you be now." He said to the bed.   
  
I grabbed his arm. "Thank you, Frasier. For taking care of me."   
  
"You're welcome." 


	12. Part 12

Over the next two weeks Lilith's flu symptoms subsided. She was still being violently sick on a regular basis, which despite her protests that she was fine, still worried me. But she was on the road to recovery. To tell the truth I found myself hoping that she wouldn't recover just yet. I had immensely enjoyed taking care of her and spending more time as a family.   
  
At her worst, Lilith was frail. I recall one night, she fell asleep on the couch, after almost half an hour of watching her sleep, I decided to lift her weak body into my arms and carry her to bed. To be honest I could've just woken her gently and let her make her own way to bed, but I relished the chance to be close to her and touch her. A feeling I had convinced myself had long since died.   
  
As she recovered Lilith began to show signs of getting back to her old self. I remembered how much I had hated the way she was always right, but loved it at the same time. She'd get this glint her eye when she knew something I didn't and loved to tell me when I was doing something wrong. Though in an endearing playful way.   
  
Over the time Lilith had spent at my apartment we became more like the family we once were. Niles had even shown signs of repressed jealousy as Lilith and I became increasingly inseparable.  
  
Several times we had been mistaken for newlyweds. After a while we decided that it was less bother-not to mention more fun, to let people draw their own conclusions.   
  
And to think, all this had happened within just two weeks.  
  
Frederick made regular trips to the hospital accompanied by his mommy AND daddy. His arm was healing well. Although in a house full of doctors you'd expect nothing less.   
  
Lilith had been sleeping in my bed, as Daphne-ever so politely, refused to share her room. Exclaiming that she didn't want to catch Lilith illness. Frederick slept on a cot in dad's room and I slept on the couch. Well, for the first week, at least.   
  
Late one night I had crept into my room to fetch a pillow from my closet. As I crossed the room to leave I stubbed my toe on the solid wooden frame of the bed.   
  
"Aw! Shi….."  
  
Lilith stirred. Groaned. And then mumbled something that sounded like, "Mmmm…. Frasier?…"  
  
I stumbled to the side of the bed in the semi-darkness, fell, and landed next to her. "Yes, Lilith, it's me." I whispered. "I just came in to get another pillow. Go back to sleep sweetheart."  
  
To my surprise she moved towards me-her eyes still closed. Wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled me to her. It was so unexpected I didn't even have time to realise what was happening. She pressed her lips to mine and for a while I couldn't help but kiss back. Her lips were delicate and affectionate, and her skin was so soft and warm, my whole body tingled with infatuation. No woman could ever make me feel that way; no woman had ever kissed me the way Lilith did.  
  
Suddenly, she pulled away, her eyes wide with shock as we both realised what had just happened.   
  
She turned away, obviously embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry. I was, dreaming."   
  
"Oh." That would explain it, but I have to admit my sprits sank as she explained. I knew it was too good to be true, that she had kissed me with that much passion knowing it was me and knowing exactly what she was doing……….But then. If she was still dreaming when she kissed me, why did she say my name before?   
  
I tried to make light of the situation. "So, good dream, huh?" I chuckled, half-heartedly.  
  
"She let out a small sigh combined with a giggle. "Yeah."  
  
"So." I gazed at her playfully. "Who were you dreaming about?"  
  
"You…………….Wouldn't know him."  
  
"Come on, Lilith." I smirked. "We're friends. You can tell me."  
  
"Frasier! It was no one. Please don't make an embarrassing situation worse." She said, her eyes pleading but with a smile on her lips.   
  
"Okay." I placed my hand on her arm. "Goodnight, Lilith."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Later that night I opened my eyes to find myself on the floor next to the couch, my sheets tangled around my legs and Lilith crouched down next to me.   
  
"Sorry, Frasier. I just came out to get a glass of water and I noticed you'd fallen off the couch." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, I didn't realise." I replied, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.   
  
"You could sleep through an earthquake." She laughed softly. "Listen, Frasier. I feel terrible for forcing you out of your bed the past week."   
  
"Lilith, you weren't forcing me.."  
  
"Even so, why don't you come and sleep with me?"   
  
I couldn't help but smile, holding back a chuckle.   
  
"I mean, in your bed-In the same bed. No, I mean, GO TO SLEEP in the same bed as me." Lilith corrected herself. Then decided it was best to keep her mouth shut and put her hand to her forehead in despair.   
  
"I know what you meant, Lilith." I beamed. "But, I don't think that's a ver…"  
  
"Frasier." She stopped me. "We're both adults. I don't want to put you out any longer. Please. For me." She pulled her puppy eyes expression, which from past experience, she knew I couldn't say no to. "I promise I won't kiss you again." She let out a slight giggle.   
  
"Okay." I gave in. "For you." 


	13. Part 13

"Good-day, Dr Crane. Dr Sternin. You're usual's?" The waitress at the café Nervosa greeted us.   
  
"Yes, thank you." Frasier replied.  
  
I must admit it was nice to have a 'usual' again. The last place that Frasier and I were known was Cheers. But of course, there, my usual was a Scotch on the rocks, not coffee.   
  
"Actually!" I called after the young waitress. "Make his with non-fat milk." I said in a mock whisper. "He's been eating a few too many Jelly doughnuts lately."   
  
The waitress and I shared a giggle as Frasier pretended to act hurt. "Thank you very much, Lilith!"   
  
"You know I'm right." I smirked.   
  
"Probably." Frasier chuckled.   
  
My mouth formed a fond smile. And Frasier smiled back.   
  
Suddenly his expression turned to one of sadness. "I'm going to miss you, Lilith."   
  
"I'll miss you too. But y'know you can always call me."  
  
"I may just take you up on that." Frasier brightened up."  
  
"Please do. You know you've always had the option to call me for anything, not just concerning Frederick? "  
  
"I know." The waitress brought our order and Frasier stared into his coffee. "It just always seemed a little awkward-calling you. After the divorce and everything."   
  
"Frasier." I placed my hand over his." No mater what's happened between us. I'll always be there."   
  
He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Ditto."  
  
Suddenly my stomach churned. A feeling that had become more and more familiar to me over the past weeks.  
  
I excused myself from our table.   
  
"Oh. Sweetheart, are you okay?" Frasier questioned, knowing this was just the usual routine.   
  
"I'll be okay." I answered hurriedly, as I dashed to the ladies room.  
  
I returned to find that Niles had joined Frasier at our table. They rose from their seats as I sat down, the perfect gentlemen.   
  
"How are you feeling, Lilith?" Niles questioned, with actual sincerity.   
  
"My flu seems to have gone, give or take the odd stomach troubles, thank you for asking." I replied. Niles and I had been getting along better ever since our little 'incident'. I'd never thought he was all that bad, but Niles had never really felt comfortable around me.   
  
Frasier stole at glance in my direction. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." I smiled, through a slight sigh.  
  
Niles looked at his watch. "Oh, it's almost 11:30. Doesn't your plane leave in an hour, Lilith?"  
  
I realised how time flies when I'm with Frasier. "Yes! Oh, Frasier, we'd better get back to your place and pick up Frederick."  
  
"You're right. I'll see you later Niles." Frasier stated leaving two bills on the table.  
  
"Yes." Niles rose from his seat to give me a goodbye hug. "I'll see you soon Lilith."  
  
I kissed his check lightly. "Goodbye Niles."   
  
As the taxi pulled up outside my house at 10:35pm, after a long flight from Seattle. I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew immediately that this was not brought on by the illness that had plagued me for weeks, but rather from the thought of seeing Brian again after the time I had spent with Frasier.   
  
I scooped Frederick's sleeping body out of the seat and left the cabby waiting for me to return for my bags and to pay him.  
  
As I approached the steel lock with my key, balancing Frederick in my other arm, the door seemed to retreat away from me. I soon realised that Brian had seen me arrive and opened the door for me.  
  
"I've missed you, darling." Brian beamed like a schoolboy as he leaned in to kiss me hello. I could tell he wanted to kiss me with more passion but restrained himself as I was still holding a slumbering Frederick.  
  
I smiled, more out of courtesy than joy at reuniting with my husband.   
  
Brian proceeded to retrieve my bags and pay the Cabby. I decided it was best to put Frederick straight to bed and meet Brian downstairs.  
  
I found Brian in the kitchen making coffee.  
  
"I thought you'd need it after your flight." He smiled.  
  
"Thank you. That's a good idea." I replied, staring at him, trying to figure out why I felt nothing resembling passion for my husband.  
  
Brian was a wonderful man, there was no doubt about that. Attractive; his silver hair gave a distinguished look to a fresh face and limber body.  
  
He had been an irreplaceable friend to me over the past year and a half, and Frederick adored him.   
  
I soon snapped out of my deep thoughts as Brian had placed his arms around my waist and began kissing my neck.  
  
I tried to repress the uncomfortable feeling that had over taken me recently whenever Brian touched me.   
  
"Brian….  
  
"Yes, sweetie." He replied between kisses.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Why don't we go upstairs?"  
  
"Brian." I tried to push him away gently, hoping he'd get the message. "Brian, I'm tired."   
  
"I missed you." He pleaded, obviously taking no notice of my last statement.  
  
"I missed you too." I lied. "Sweetie, I just want to sleep."  
  
Brian finally gave in and looked into my eyes. "You do seem like something's wrong. Are you sure you're just tired? I haven't done anything wrong?"  
  
I sighed. "No, darling, I've just had a long day, I'm just going to go take a shower."  
  
"Okay. I'll be up in a bit." He kissed my cheek.   
  
I took my coffee and headed upstairs. I headed straight for the bedroom, positioned myself comfortably on the bed and dialled the phone.   
  
"Hello, Frasier?" 


	14. Part 14

At first I thought there was something wrong. Lilith rarely called me after her flight. I was surprised and rather glad to find that she had called me for a late night chat.   
She apologised for waking me-forgetting that I was three hours behind her. I corrected her and assured her it was fine, to be honest, it was more than fine.   
  
We didn't really get to talk about much in the half an hour of our conversation, but it was comforting to hear her voice before I went to sleep. Especially as my sheets still smelt of her beautiful perfume. I could snuggle up in the covers smelling her sweet scent and hearing her gorgeous voice through the telephone.  
  
"Oh, Brian's coming. I told him I was going to take a shower." She said, letting out a slight devious giggle. "I'd better go."  
  
I did wonder why Lilith had felt the need to lie to Brian about calling me. But then again, she only ever usually called me to do with matters concerning Frederick, and so I suppose he would find it odd that she had called me at 11:20 her time, when Frederick was there with her.   
  
I decided not to protest. "Okay, good night, Sweetheart."  
  
As if it were possible, I could hear her smile through the phone at my endearing comment. "Goodnight, Frasier."   
  
I held the phone lingering to my ear until I heard the dial tone. I didn't want to lose a second of hearing her breath until the call was over.   
  
We had had the most amazing late night chats when she was here with me. We'd lie in my bed; each led on our sides, facing each other. We'd smile in remembrance of Frederick's first steps. She'd scold me with a smirk, when I told her that I still had the photo's she had given me for my birthday some years ago. I'd watch her eyes light up as she'd tell me of all the new exhibit's at our favourite art gallery in Boston, and how much she wishes I could've been there to see them with her. She told me that Brian didn't appreciate art, "Oh, he's intellectual, yes. Very clever man. But he's just incapable of interpreting art. Y'know that new artist, Alfred DeMouve? Well, I asked Brian what he thought of DeMouve's 'Sadness In a Blue World', and do you know what he said? 'The colours are pretty, I suppose.' Honestly. " She laughed. "I suppose I'm just so used to viewing art with you, it feels strange to hear a layman's explanation."   
  
There was even a night when we'd cried together. We had somehow let our guard down enough to allow ourselves to talk about the end of our relationship. We talked for over 2 hours about how we hadn't meant to say some of harsh things that were said. We were both hurting and although the divorce was decided by both of us, we shouldn't have let ourselves become bitter and vindictive. By the end of the conversation I stroked the tearstains from her cheeks and she did the same for me. I kissed her forehead gently as she shuffled into my arms. We woke up in the same position. 


	15. Part 15

My eyes fluttered open as I rested my head on Brian's chest, my arms wrapped around his waist and his arms holding me to him.   
  
"Morning." He smiled down at me.  
  
"Morning. What time is it?" I smiled sleepily  
  
"Eight o'clock."  
  
"I'm going to be late." I grumbled, burying my face in his chest.  
  
"How about I take Frederick to school on my way to work today? Give you a few more minutes in bed?"  
  
"Thank you, sweetie." I planted a kiss on his lips."  
  
"Y'know I'm going to have to move, darling?" He smiled.  
  
"ugh." I hugged him to me. "But you're all comfy." I sulked.   
  
He let out a chuckle as he lifted me slightly and slipped out of bed.   
  
I watched him walk into our bathroom to shower.   
  
I had been feeling so guilty about all the time I had spent with Frasier and about telling him all of the bad points about Brian. Brian was a wonderful man, and I was lucky enough to be married to him. What was I doing entertaining thoughts about my ex-husband?   
  
I decided to cut myself off from Frasier, the best I could without seeming like I didn't want to know him. And it was working, I had successfully gone almost 2 weeks without calling Frasier. Oh, he had called me, but our conversations fizzled out quickly. I felt bad about it, but at least it proved to help me realise I couldn't do that to a sweet man like Brian.   
  
Later that day at work, I was alone in my office writing up a report on the behaviour patterns of my test rats, when I became light-headed. I thought I had just been staring at the computer screen for too long, and so I decided to open the office window and get some air.   
  
Apparently, I never made it to the window.  
  
The next thing I knew I opened my eyes to find the hazy sight of Brian leant over my collapsed body on the office floor.  
  
"Sweetheart, can you hear me?" He questioned franticly.   
  
"Yes. What happened?" I replied, with my hand to my head as my vision cleared.  
  
"I came to meet you for lunch as we planned and I found you passed out on the floor. I've been trying to bring you round for ten minutes. Your secretary's calling your doctor now."  
  
"Uh, Brian, I'm fine. Really. It was just a fainting spell." I held onto Brian's firm arms as I started to pull myself to my feet. "I don't need a doctor. For Heavens sake, I AM a doc…" I lost my footing and landed with a thump.   
  
"Lilith." Brian cradled my shoulders and looked into my eyes sternly. "I told you, Jenny's calling Dr Barker and you're going. No arguments. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." I submitted, and rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Dr Sternin. If you'd like to step into Dr Barker's office, we have your test results." The nurse informed Brian and I, after our two-hour wait.   
  
"Thank you." I replied as Brain followed me into the office.   
  
"Dr Sternin. Dr Patchett." Dr Barker greeted us for the second time since my examination 2 hours ago. "Take a seat."   
  
He was probably just being polite, offering a seat, but I couldn't help but think it was more likely he wanted me to be sat down for the news. I was just getting over the flu that's all. I couldn't be anything worse. It couldn't be, could it?  
  
Brian must've noticed the fear in my eyes, as he gently squeezed my hand in comfort.   
  
"Well." Dr Barker started. "There's only really one way to say this, Dr Sternin." I squeezed Brian's hand back. "You're pregnant."  
  
"..I…" I was speechless. On one hand I was relieved, that it wasn't some terrible illness. But on the other hand. I wasn't sure I wanted another child. I loved Brian; I had managed to drum that into myself. But, maybe I didn't love him enough.   
  
I looked over at Brain, who was gazing at me, beaming with joy. I smiled nervously back.   
  
"Um, How long? I mean. How long have I been pregnant?" I questioned Dr Barker.   
  
"As far as we can tell, three months. Which would explain why you said you were still being sick after getting over the flu. It was morning sickness."   
  
"That makes sense." I replied, still in a state of shock.   
  
Brian could contain himself no longer. He jumped up, pulling me with him, and franticly shook hands with Dr Barker. "Thank you Doctor. This is wonderful news!"   
  
He turned and hugged me tightly. "Wonderful." I quietly replied.   
  
Brain smiled. "Look at her, she's still in shock." He chuckled with Dr Barker.  
  
Yes. I was in shock, but more so because I knew something Brian didn't. 


	16. Part 16

"Fras!" Dad bellowed from his spot in that God-awful chair of his.   
  
"Fras! Phone!"   
  
"Where IS Daphne?!" I yelled back over the din of the football game on tv. Oven gloves on hands, preparing dinner."   
  
*Brrriiiring! *  
  
"She went grocery shopping!"   
  
"Well, can't you answer it?" I questioned as I threw off my oven gloves and entered the living room."   
  
*Brrrriiiiiiing! *  
  
"I'm watchin' the game." Dad replied, his eyes never leaving he screen.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Frasier? It's Lilith."  
  
Lilith. Lilith hadn't called me in almost 2 weeks. I was beginning to think there was something wrong.   
  
"Just a second, I'll take this in my room." I replied, leaving the blare of the tv and Dad's cheering and scolding, behind me.  
  
"How are you, Honey?" I asked cheerily. "I haven't heard from you in a while, I was beginning to think I'd done something wrong."  
  
"Oh, no, Frasier you haven't done anything. I've just been busy, that's all."   
  
She sounded distant and slightly nervous. "Lilith, are you okay? You sound a little distressed?"   
  
She sighed. "I'm fine. Well, actually, I'm…Well, that's what I had to talk to you about….But, I'm not sure this is a conversation to be had over the phone."  
  
Now she was scaring me. "Lilith, what is it? What's wrong?"   
  
"Um, maybe this wasn't such a good idea…"  
  
"Lilith." I cut her off sternly. "You can't go worrying my like that and then deciding to not to tell me. What is it?"  
  
There was a silence. "I'm pregnant." She rushed.   
  
More silence. I didn't know what to say. Lilith and I had become so close lately. I was beginning to allow myself to believe I was falling for her again, and she seemed to feel the same, we were talking like old times again, and then. The past few weeks she's seemed distant, and now this. There was no way she felt anything more than friendship for me.   
  
"Frasier. Say something." She pleaded.   
  
"Uh..I…I don't know what to say Lilith. Congratulations? You and Brian must be very happy."  
  
"Well, he is." She replied listlessly.  
  
I imagined she'd just called me as she was calling all of her friends to tell them to good news. But if this was such good news, why did she seem so unhappy?  
  
"Lilith, what do you mean? Do you not want another child?"  
  
"Oh, Frasier I don't know." She opened up. "I just…. I always thought if I was ever to have another child it would be with you."  
  
"I know." I replied, barely audible through my thoughts.  
  
"Brian's ecstatic. I know he'll make a wonderful father. I mean, you know how great he is with Frederick?"  
  
A pang of jealousy shot through me. "I know."  
  
"Oh, Frasier, you know Frederick loves you more than anyone in the world. Brian could never take your place."   
  
"I know." I agreed. "So. Enough about how Brian feels about this. What about you? You don't seem too happy about it."  
  
"I don't know how to feel. I'm not sure I'm ready to go through all that again. It breaks my heart to think that I'm feeling like this and Brian is so blissfully unaware." She replied close to tears.  
  
"Oh, sweetheart. You're going to have to talk to him about this. You know that?"  
  
"Yes. You're right. It's just…I need a bit of reassurance."  
  
"Well, you know I'm always here."  
  
"I know." I could hear her smile through the receiver.  
  
"Frasier?"  
  
"Yes, Honey-Bee."  
  
"I need to see you. Would I be imposing if I flew over there this weekend?"  
  
"Well, Um, of course you wouldn't be imposing. But, what about Brian?"  
  
"I feel terrible about it, but I'll have to tell him I'm visiting a friend to tell them our news in person. He'll want to come with me of course. But I'll find a way to talk him out of it. I just…. I need to see you."   
  
It all seemed a little too secretive for my liking. But Lilith meant more to me than anything ever did. I couldn't let her down. What on earth did she need to talk to me about that she couldn't do over the phone?  
  
"Okay darling. Dad's going on a fishing trip this weekend anyway, and I'm sure Daphne won't mind making herself scarce for a while."  
  
"Oh, I don't want to put anyone out, Frasier."  
  
"Lilith, listen to me. It's fine."  
  
"Okay." She gave in. "I have to go now."  
  
"Okay, see you this weekend Angel."  
  
"Thank you, Frasier."   
  
"Who was that?" Dad asked during the commercial as I returned to the living room.  
  
"It was Lilith." I answered through my deep state of thought.  
  
"Oh, what did she want?"  
  
"She needed to tell me something."  
  
"What?" Dad asked innocently.  
  
Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell him. After all it's not like it's my news, to hold back. And according to Lilith Brian's telling everyone he comes across. "Uh…. She's pregnant."  
  
Countdown to blow-out…One…Two…Three….  
  
"Oh, well that's wonderful. Tell her I said congratulations!"  
  
"What? No shocked expression? No wise-crack about the spawn of Satin?"  
  
Dad looked at me sympathetically. "She's a good woman, Fras. I don't know why I didn't realise that before."  
  
I smiled at the thought of Dad finally accepting Lilith. Then my smile faded at the realisation that it was too late.  
  
I positioned myself on the arm of the couch.   
  
Dad continued. "We got to talking when she was staying here. I clear out when you were at work, but on day before she left we had a little talk."  
  
"A little talk?" I chuckled.  
  
"Well, we got a few things out there, y'know?"  
  
"Like what?" I questioned.  
  
"Things about you…"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"I know she loves you Frasier. I never doubted that."  
  
"I know." I hung my head.  
  
"Anyway, we just swapped stories and I told her I was wrong to have treated her the way I did."  
  
"You did?" I replied in slight shock.  
  
"Yeah, I did." He smiled, then…. "What's that smell?"  
  
"Oh! My Casserole!" 


	17. Part 17

As the elevator climbed the floors of Frasier's apartment building, the memories of the events three months ago flooded back. As they had every minute of every day since I found out I was pregnant.   
  
bLevel 3/B  
  
iI walked into the lobby of the Madison Hotel in Chicago ready to sign in to the APA seminar, when I spotted him.  
  
"Frasier?"  
  
His broad shoulders turned to face me. "Lilith?!" He hugged me hello. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Same as you I imagine. The seminar?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Um, do you know what room you'll be staying in?"  
  
I looked down at my registration sheet. "Uh, room 208."  
  
"Oh, that's on the floor just below me." /i  
  
bLevel 4/b  
  
i"Can you believe that DR Philips?" Frasier chuckled deeply as we shared a drink at the hotel bar, after a long day of lectures.  
  
"I know! How did her ever get a PhD?"  
  
"I'll be damned if I know." Frasier flashed that amazing smile of his. "Another drink?"  
  
"Frasier, I don't know, it's late."  
  
"Awe, please." He knew I could never resist those azure puppy eyes.   
  
"Okay."/i  
  
bLevel 5/b  
  
iAs we prepared to leave the bar after a few too many scotches, I found that my legs wouldn't do what I told them to and I felt to the ground, taking the barstool with me.  
  
All I remember is laughing hysterically, my hair falling over face-as I had taken it down a few moments earlier, and Frasier stumbling to help me up. It must've taken the bartender a good fifteen minutes to stop the two of us giggling in our severely inebriated state, and finally get us out of the bar. /i  
  
bLevel 6/b  
  
iWe stumbled our way onto the elevator as I leaned my uncooperative body against Frasiers. I felt his eyes wander down towards me and I returned his loving-if somewhat drunken, gaze.   
  
The elevator stopped on Frasier's floor as he silently took my hand and led me towards his room. Slightly hazy and still inebriated I looked into his deep blue eyes and he shot me a reassuring glance.  
  
Frasier pulled an old steel room key out of his pocket. While this hotel had all the modern essentials, they still hadn't worked their way up to key-cards.   
  
Finding it hard to locate the keyhole in his drunken state, Frasier bent over so that his face was almost touching the wooden doorframe. I couldn't help but laugh as he continued to chase to lock with the old key.  
  
"I'd like to see you do better." He whispered challengingly.   
  
I took the key from his hand, studied the lock in order to clear my vision, then the steel lock clicked as the key made contact on the first attempt.   
  
I smiled triumphantly at Frasier as he eyed me in disbelief before pulling me to him. His soft warm lips covered mine as I fell into the gorgeous scent of his cologne.  
  
I struggled with the buttons on his shirt as he closed the door behind us. /i  
  
bLevel 7/b  
  
iI awoke to the sound of an owl outside the window, and found myself in Frasier's arms.  
  
I reluctantly parted with the feel of his smooth warm skin against mine as I rolled over to face the digital alarm clock on his dresser.   
  
b3:15 am/b   
  
While I'd like to believe that night changed things between Frasier and I, I knew that tomorrow morning we would decide it was all a mistake and that we should put it behind us, like so many times this had happened before. After all, I was married to Brian. I never imagined that I would cheat on him. But then again, I never imagined I'd cheat on Frasier some three years before.   
  
I don't think I could've taken another morning waking up with Frasier, pretending it was fine to go back to our separate lives and never speak of it again.   
  
I collected up my various items of clothing and after a ten minute search for my stockings, I lightly kissed a still slumbering Frasier and watched him smile in his sleep, before I quietly exited his room as the door clicked shut behind me. /i  
  
*Ding! *  
  
bLevel 8/b  
  
The elevator doors opened and I stepped out into the hallway. How was I going to break this to Frasier? He was obviously too drunk to remember that night as he never even brought up the fact that I left the seminar the next day without even saying goodbye.  
  
I took a deep breath, exhaled and knocked on Frasier's door. 


End file.
